The present invention relates to the problem of accurately measuring electromagnetic fields. More specifically, the present invention provides an electromagnetic field probe which accurately measures electromagnetic fields while reducing the interaction of the probe with the field.
Currently, the most commonly used types of electromagnetic field probes interact with the field they are attempting to measure to an undesirable degree. This is largely due to the fact that electrically conductive lines are employed to transmit the detected signal from the probe to the instrumentation. It is well known that such electrically conductive lines generate their own electromagnetic fields and also interact with and alter the field being measured, thereby adversely affecting the accuracy of the measurement.
In addition, currently available probes lack sophistication in that they are only able to measure the amplitude of the field. The frequency content of the field, an obviously important field parameter, is not measured.
Both of these problems have been addressed to some degree by recent, experimental, optically-based technology. Unfortunately, other limitations continue to make commercial viability for such technology problematic. Not only do optically-based probes tend to be very expensive initially, they are also mechanically fragile resulting in a high cost for maintenance and repair.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electromagnetic field probe which reduces the effects on the field to be measured by the probe itself and its cables. It is also desirable for such a probe to provide information about a measured field beyond its amplitude.